


Color Me Mystified

by karakilljoy



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:19:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karakilljoy/pseuds/karakilljoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is born and grows not seeing a certain color. They usually know there's a color missing but sometimes they aren't aware.</p>
<p>~~~~~<br/>Or I'm trash and got bored and this was born</p>
            </blockquote>





	Color Me Mystified

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, I'm trash

Everyone is born and grows not seeing a certain color. They usually know there's a color missing but sometimes they aren't aware. And sometimes it's two because of genetic mutations, like heterochromia.

Erik didn't know what color it was, he'd never seen it (obviously), so he didn't know what he was missing. He assume it had something to do with the sky, which is dull to him, because people always said it was a pretty sight when it was a clear day. He never bothered to ask them what color it was, it's not like it mattered. He'd find out eventually.

So he's spent his whole life, until now, not seeing whatever the stupid color was. He hadn't minded. It's a silly thing to him. A friend of his, who sees no color anywhere (poor soul), tells him "love is for children". Which, if he's honest, he believes too, or well, did. He'd never spent any time dwelling on it. He'd never loved anyone besides his mother, but well that's different and she's gone anyway.

He thought all of it nonsense until one day he ran into a boy. The boy was new, brilliant, and well, kind of short. But the moment Erik looked into the boys eyes this strange thing happened. His eyes, they went from a dull boring tone to this brilliant bright color. This color he had never seen before. The color bloomed all around the two but he payed no mind to it, lost in this new personal discovery. 

If this is the color he was missing all his life he definitely regretted not asking what it was. He wanted to be able to know what this color was. This brilliant new thing that just popped into his life. 

Perhaps love isn't for children, well of course he'd thought it was, but now he was in love with this color and for certain the boy who it belonged to.

Erik noted the fond wonderment in the boys face. Had Erik's dull eyes done the same to the boy as his had done to Erik? They must have. Sending a new color into this boys world. Both of their world's had just changed, full of something new, something amazing, and previously unknown to them both.

So, yes, love is not for children. Love is for this color, for your soul mate. And before that day, Erik had not believed that.


End file.
